Ferryport Landing
by StarNoble 17
Summary: Calvin comes back to Ferryport Landing finding it different from when he left it. Book is better than the summary I think, and don't worry Sabrina and everyone else well be in it. Rated T because I don't know where this is going.


A/N This is after the war when everything is settled. I hope you enjoy because… well, because it's one in a very small amount of things that I actually managed to put an effort into. I'm a **super** procrastinator, and tend to become extra lazy during summer. Read and Review. Please review and be honest about it, if it sucked please tell me so.

* * *

Ferryport Landing

Chapter: Calvin's Story

* * *

Sabrina

I was watching TV when I heard a soft knock on the door. I went to answer it, thinking that it was Uncle Jake coming back the grocery store (A/N Jake started buying normal food ), but instead standing on the porch was a boy with hair that look uncannily like Puck's, except clean, and astonishingly blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Calvin, and I was told you could answer my questions," He said.

"About what?" I replied, genuinely confused.

"About what happened to Ferryport Landing,"

* * *

(A/N This takes place the day before)

Calvin

It all started when my family and I moved back to our hometown of Ferryport Landing. The place wasn't the same from when I was younger. I felt as if we shouldn't be here, and I felt as if the whole town was against us.

The only evident change was the school, but underneath it all you could tell something really bad had happened. We arrived at our house around three, and started unpacking. After we were done I went to town hoping to find someone who could tell me what had happened. I walked up to a peculiar man with blue beard.

"Um, excuse me sir do you know what happened to…" He came at me with a knife.

"Ask the Grimms. They know what happened," he said chuckling evilly. I ran freaked out by the psychotic man with the blue beard. After I got home I asked my mom about the Grimms.

"Mom, who are the Grimms?"

"They live farther away from town, and there's a girl, Sabrina, who's in your grade, and the other girl, Daphne, is five years younger," she replied.

"Oh. Um, tomorrow I might be late coming home, so I'll just walk" I said

"Oh, okay," my mom replied.

The next day at school I reunited with my friends, and I didn't see much of the Grimms. Tom and Robin (A/N I think that was Puck's name) kept joking about how I was so interested in Sabrina. I smirked, and replied, "It seems like your interested too, or why would you be paying so much attention to the fact?" That shut tom up, but Robin not so much.

"I do not like Sabrina!" he exclaimed

"Geez, chill, I was just joking," I replied with a slight laugh.

After school I went to the Grimm's house curious of what they knew about what happened to Ferryport Landing.

* * *

(A/N Back to the former incident, except still in Calvin's POV)

"What do mean "What happened to Ferryport Landing?" Nothing's happened," Sabrina persisted.

"Something has happened, and whether you tell me or not I'm going to find out,"

"Wait!" she exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Come inside, I'll tell you," she said.

We went inside to an obnoxiously loud TV, blaring something that sounded a lot like cartoons.

"Let's go up to my room,"she said, and I followed managing somehow to find every creaky floorboard.

When we got to her room I saw that clothes were strewn across the floor messily, not that my room faired any better, but I always expected girls to be cleaner.

"You know Mayor Heart raised the taxes?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well, that's around when the Everafter War started," she stated.

"What are Everafters?" I inquired.

"They're the people from fairy tales, like Little Red Riding Hood and Midsummer's Nights Dream," she answered.

"So basically you're saying every fairytale my parents read me when I was little is real?" I questioned.

"Yeah, and most of them live right here in Ferryport Landing,"

* * *

A/N Review please! Be honest, tell the truth, and tell me if I should continue writing this story or not. Thanks, and free computer generated cookies for the first reviewers.


End file.
